


Wine, Pine, and Sex

by Lady Clytemnestra (Lady_Clytemnestra)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Clytemnestra/pseuds/Lady%20Clytemnestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Name speaks for itself, I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine, Pine, and Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PCBW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PCBW/gifts).



"I can't wait any longer." It leaves me as an order. It is not an order I ever meant to give.

He growls. His eyes are a darker shade than they were.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded, I--"

His lips are suddenly on the back of my neck, nibbling, teasing.

"I know what you meant," he replies.

"Wait," I gasp, try to turn in his arms. He freezes, but holds me steady.

"Seven years is a long time, Kathryn."

Seven.

"Don't." I pull away, my mood gone.

He lets me go, surprised.

"Kathryn?"

"Don't." This time I mean the command. "Don't say that name." Maybe it's the wine, maybe it's the fact that we're home, finally home, but I feel brazen. And that's saying something. "Don't you ever say that name to me."

He's confused.

"What--" There it is. He gets it. He looks at his feet, tugs his ear.

"Not after what you did to me."

"What I did to you?" He steps closer. "What _I_ did? You made me wait for you! You played games, Kathryn. Treated me like nothing. I think I had the right--"

"You had no right!" I'm shouting, shaking.

"I had _every_ right. She was available. She wanted me--"

I can't hear this. It's like a punch in the gut. I cover my ears, close my eyes.

He stops, comes over and wraps his arms around me. My face is buried in his chest and I'm trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry." It reverberates in his chest, a sexy rumble. God, what his voice does to me...

I grunt in response, inhale his scent. I don't want to argue.

"I don't want to fight with you." His lips are against my hair. "I missed you."

Every word he says makes me wetter. I nip his chest through the shirt. He groans, runs his hands over my back.

"Kathryn..." Those hands find my hips, pull them flush with his.

My eyes fly open. He's bigger than I imagined. Much bigger.

"Oh, God..." I slide my hands down his stomach, up under the shirt. I can't help myself, I want to taste his skin. My tongue and teeth blaze a path over his firm chest, outline every muscle.

Growling again, his firm hands make their way to my backside, stroking, squeezing.

"I can't wait any longer," he echoes.

I smile up at him.

His lips capture mine, sear me, his tongue demanding entry. I open my mouth to him, revel in the taste of him until I can't breathe and I have to pull away. He's kissing my neck, that magical sensitive place, and I'm on fire. Every fiber of me is white heat.

His hands slip under my sweater, callused palms grazing my belly until he finds the underwire of my bra and groans.

"Lace?" He bites my neck. "Definitely not Starfleet issue."

I lift his head from its quest and kiss him again, urgently, hungrily. His hands leave my body and he cups my face, his fingers intertwining with my hair. I'm moaning, my hips moving, and then my backside hits the edge of the pine table. We were moving?

He breaks the kiss, pulls my shirt up and over my head and stares. He's straining against his pants.

“Kathryn...”

I take his hand, cover my breast with it. He steps closer, massages the breast in his hand and his lips are at my neck again.

“Oh...” My breath is coming in pants now, a flush creeping over my body. I reach between us and unfasten my slacks, slide them over my hips to my thighs. His other hand claims its newfound prize immediately, cupping my sex through the matching white panties.

He groans against my skin. I'm more than ready for him.

“I don't think I can be slow, Kathryn.”

I reach for his erection, stroke it through his pants.

“Then don't be.”

He grabs my hips and sits me on the table, yanks my pants over my bare feet and tosses them aside, looses himself from his pants and presses me back against the wood.

“I've wanted this, wanted you for so long.” He pushes my panties aside and buries his fingers in me, two powerful digits that are the most delicious thing I have felt in years. “Do you know how often I've thought about this, about you? I would imagine you beneath me, writhing, moaning, touching yourself...” He starts pumping me, his other hand at the back of my knee holding my leg in the air. I need to touch him. I reach for him, try to sit up, but those magic fingers leave me and he presses me back again. Slowly he enters me, carefully.

“Now,” I bark.

He buries himself in me to the hilt and I can't remember the last time I felt this full. Every inch of him, every throbbing delicious inch is mine, I'm the perfect fit. He's perfectly still, throbbing inside me.

“Spirits... so good.”

Waiting is not “now”! I dig my nails into his back, wrap my leg around him.

“ _Now._ ”

He's beaming. He starts to move and I gasp, clutch the edge of the table, I'm moaning so loud I'll wake up my neighbor. But it's just so...

“... G-God... More. Harder, Chakotay!”

He kisses me, tries to calm me. To hell with that! I bite his lip, buck beneath him. He pulls back, grabs my hips again and moves me to the edge of the table, and pounds me. With every thrust my breasts are bouncing. My back arches off the table, I'm flying, and the only thing I can see is his face, his lined, perfect, tattoed face. His eyes are locked on mine and I realize that I have been his all this time.

“Kathryn...” He's breathless, his eyes dark as night. “Come for me.”

I am undone. I'm falling, exploding, his hands the only thing holding me to this Earth. Our Earth.

  



End file.
